I Will Show You
by Changmin KW
Summary: "Aku memang seorang lelaki culun yang sering di bully, termasuk KAU! Aku akan tunjukan kepadamu bahwa aku lebih baik dari pada pacarmu! Dan kau akan bertekuk lutut kepadaku" Warning : YAOI Cast : KrisTao slight Kray and ChanBaek! DLDR. Special buat KTs dari Changmin KW :D
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : I Will Show You (ver. KrisTao)**

**Cast : KrisTao - ChanBaek - KrisLay - Changmin**

**Genre : Hurt**

**Warning : cerita tidak sesuai EYD,TYPO(s) bertebararan.**

**Summary : Aku memang seorang lelaki culun yang sering di bully, termasuk KAU! Aku mencintaimu tapi KAU juga yang sudah membuat aku membencimu! Aku akan tunjukan kepadamu bahwa aku lebih baik dari pada pacarmu!**

**NB : Cerita ini awalnya dari video pacar saya (Ailee - I Will Show You). Tapi menurut saya, cerita ini sudah terlalu mainstearm. Tapi jujur saya gak pernah yang namanya nyontek karya orang. Saya cuma nyontek inti cerita dari MV tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author POV-**

**BRAK~**

"Mianhae sunbae, aa-aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Aku sedang terburu-buru" ucap seorang lelaki bersurai hitam pekat dengan penampilan yang jauh dari kata modis a.k.a culun itu.

"Ahh, alasan saja kau murid culun! Jangan kira aku akan melepaskan mu dengan alasan itu!" kata seorang namja tinggi yang merupakan senior murid culun itu. Senior yang bernama Shim Changmin *abang gw jdi jahat -_-* mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul hoobaenya. Lelaki manis tetapi culun itu hanya bisa menunduk dan memejamkan mata saja.

**BUGH~**

Suara pukulan yang entah dari mana asalnya. Huang ZiTao atau yang dipanggil Tao itu pun membuka mataku dan mengangkat kepalaku melihat kondisi di depannya.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau menjadi senior dan kau bisa seenaknya memukul junior, Changmin-shi!" ucap namja tampan bersurai emas sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Changmin.

"Sialan kau Kris! Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kepada junior culun ini!"

"Pelajaran ? Senior seharusnya memberi pelajaran yang baik. Bukan memberi pelajaran dengan menyiksanya!" kata Kris dengan bijaksana. Changmin menghadap kearah Tao dan Tao cepat-cepat menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Sekarang kau akan aku lepaskan. Tapi, kalau besok kau mengulangi lagi, aku tidak segan-segan membuatmu mati di hadapanku. Mengerti?" bisik Changmin di telinga Tao. Tao hanya mengangguk sebelum Changmin pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Kris.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" Tanya Kris sambil memegang bahu Tao.

"Tidak apa-apa sunbaenim. Gomawo sudah menolongku" jawab Tao sambil membungkuk kepadanya.

"Tidak usah memanggilku sunbae, panggil aku Kris gege saja. Namamu siapa ?"

"Namaku Huang ZiTao. Sunba- eum maksudku gege bisa panggil aku Tao"

"Baiklah, Tao. Aku masuk ke kelas dulu. Nice too meet you" kata Kris sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Too, geee" ucap Tao lirih sambil tersenyum.

"**Awal yang sangat manis dan menyenangkan bertemu dengan mu.**

**Semoga akhirnya juga akan terasa 'manis' "**

•

•

•

•

•

"Arghh,, sialan! Pipi ku sakit tau!" gerutu namja bertubuh tinggi kepada pemuda berambut pirang sambil mengelus pipinya yang sakit.

"Haha,, Sorry broo. Aku hanya ingin menindaskan dia secara perlahan"

"Ahh, aku kira kau akan menjadi anak yang baik dan suka menolong. Tapi kalau anak itu jatuh ke dalam pesonamu dan menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu ? Kau akan membullynya kan?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya dan akan banyak orang yang membantuku karena semua murid disini tidak menginginkan ada seorang pun yang culun dan kampungan sepertinya, kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sahabat Tao"

…

**..**

**::=::**

**..**

**...**

**-Tao POV-**

"Tao, kau dari mana saja ? tumben kau baru masuk kelas jam segini ?" tanya sahabatku -Baekhyun-

"Heum, tadi aku menabrak Changmin sunbae"

"MWO!? Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa ge. Karena tadi Kris gege menolongku"

"Kris sunbae? Se-tau ku, Kris sunbae adalah orang yang sangat jahat. Jadi kau harus ber hati-hati" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak baek gege, dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan bijaksana. Kau selalu saja mengomentari orang yang tidak-tidak." aku membantah perkataan Baekhyun.

"Hah, terserah kau saja lah, Tao. Akau hanya memberikan informasi dari murid sini kepadamu."

**::o::**

**::o::**

**::o::**

Hari demi hari, aku semakin dekat dengan Kris gege. Dia selalu menolongku jika ada yang membully ku. Dan entah kenapa, setiap dekat dengan Kris gege jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku bertanya kepada Baekhyun gege 'Sepertinya, kau sedang jatuh cinta kepada Kris sunbae. Dan agar kau tau perasaan Kris sunbae, kau harus menyatakan perasaan mu' begitu lah jawaban dari Baekhyun ge.

Tapi aku takut Kris gege akan menolakku karena kalian tau kan aku hanya lelaki culun yang tidak ada kata modis dan setiap harinya di bully oleh semua murid XOXO Senior High School.

Sekarang aku sedang menuju kantin. Dan aku melihat Kris gege dengan...

**DEG!**

Lay sunbae, senior yang terkenal dengan style yang baik yang jauh berbeda denganku. Banyak orang yang kagum dengan Lay sunbae, termasuk aku. Tapi, kenapa Kris gege merangkul mesra Lay sunbae? Apa mereka pacaran? Huh, Huang ZiTao! Kenapa kau berfikir yang membuat hatimu sakit?

"Tao, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Baekhyun gege yang sudah mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Aku sama sepertimu saja, ge"

Pandangan ku langsung ku alihkan ke arah Chanyeol, namjachingu Baekhyun yang juga teman sekelas Kris gege. Apa aku tanya saja ke Chanyeol ? Tapi kan aku belum menceritakan ke Chanyeol.

"Tao, apa kau menyukai Kris?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menyelidiki.

"E-eum i-itu, Huh i-iya ge" jawab ku gugup.

"Hah,, kau harus ber hati-hati dengannya Tao. Dia orangnya suka menindas orang yang tidak modis, heum sepertimu"

**BRAK!**

"Apa maksud Chanyeol gege berbicara seperti itu ? Kau sama saja dengan Baekhyun, suka berkomentar yang tidak-tidak tentang orang lain! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SUKA ORANG SEPERTI KALIAN!" aku meninggalkan kantin dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba sepi karena aku menggebrak meja kantin. Aku benar-benar kecewa mempunyai sahabat seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol gege.

Aku berjalan kearah atap sekolah. Hanya di atap sekolah yang bisa membuatku merasa tenang.

**PUK.**

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu ?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk bahuku.

"Ahh Kris gege. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku kecewa mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka" jawab ku.

" Jangan kau temani orang seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol! Dia hanya baik di depanmu saja"

"Iya ge. Mereka menjadi sahabatku hanya melihat dari kekayaan keluargaku. Aku juga sempat berfikir, kenapa hanya pasangan kekasih itu saja yang ingin berteman denganku"

"Tenang saja Tao, kau kan masih ada gege yang menjadi temanmu. Tapi, jika kau ingin menjadi teman gege selamanya. Kau harus menjauhi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol!" kata Kris gege. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah karena Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya sahabatku dari kecil 'Baek ge, maaf kan aku' batinku.

"**Aku tau kalau diriku ini tidak pantas mendapatkan yang 'sempurna'**

**Tapi dengan cara apapun aku pasti bisa mendapatkan 'nya' "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun POV**

Sudah 3 hari Tao menghindariku. Aku tidak tau apa penyebab Tao menghindariku dan Chanyeol. Apa yang aku dan Chanyeol katakan itu tidak salahkan? Aku tau kalau Kris sunbae suka menindas orang-orang/murid culun dari murid sekolah ini,termasuk Yeollieku. Apalagi namjachinguku yang sekelas dan mantan TEMAN Kris sunbae, pasti dia tau sifat Kris sunbae di kelas seperti apa.

Kenapa aku sebut mantan teman ? Karena dulu Chanyeol adalah teman Kris sunbae, dia keluar karena merasa Kris dan teman-temannya yang lain terlalu jahat. Tetapi, sebelum mereka menjadi mantan teman aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak lagi berteman. Kalau Chanyeol tidak mau berpisah(?) dengan Kris sunbae, aku akan putus kan dia.

Sekarang Tao sedang jatuh cinta sama Kris sunbae. Aku tidak tau ingin berkata apa. Yang aku tau Tao itu pemberani walaupun ia culun. Waktu kecil, dia pernah menghajar anak-anak yang ingin merampas bekal ku. Aku takut Tao yang pemberani itu menyatakan perasaan dia ke Kris sunbae dan dia di bully oleh Kris sunbae. Bisa saja Kris sunbae menindas Tao perlahan-lahan dengan berpura-pura baik.

Bukannya aku berperasangka buruk. Dulu banyak orang yang mendekati Tao hanya karena Tao kaya raya. Aku benar-benar menyayangi Tao apa adanya.

"Baek.." sesosok namja tinggi yang menjadi namjachinguku sejak masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama.

"Wae Yeolliee~?" jawabku dengan manja.

"Aku punya perasaan yang tidak enak dengan Tao"

"Huh perasaan apa itu, Chagi?" tanyaku penasaran. Akhir-akhir ini aku juga punya perasaan tidak enak entah kepada siapa.

"Aku takut Tao ditindas oleh Kris. Dan membuat Tao keluar dari sekolah ini" Deg! Aku membelalakan mataku. Kaget.

"Park Chanyeol! Ku mohon jangan ada perasaan buruk kepada sahabatku! Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa kepada Tao! Biarkan aku di jauhi oleh Tao tapi,,tt-tapi,,hiks,,hiks" air mataku jatuh. Aku sangat takut Tao akan benar-benar di tindas oleh Kris sunbae! Perasaan buruk atau baik yang di rasakan oleh Chanyeol selalu benar.

"Ssttt,, tenang lah baby Baek. Kalau perasaanku ini benar, kita harus siap-siap menolong Tao nanti karena kita adalah sahabatnya. Tapi semoga saja perasaanku ini tidak benar" kata Chanyeol menenangkanku. Yaa, aku harus menolong dia kalau perasaan Chanyeol benar.

"Hiks,,hikss,, nee Yeolliee. Semoga saja perasaanmu tidak benar" kataku sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Di lorong sekolah, tampak dua orang yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama. Mereka adalah Kris dan Tao. Apakah para readers bertanya mereka sedang apa? Baik lah kita dengarkan percakapan mereka saja.

"Ge.. Gege a-aku ingin bicara sesuatu kepada mu" kata Tao

"Bicara lah Tao" kata Kris

"E-eum, a-aku sudah lama menyukai ahh maksudku mencintai gege. A-apakah gege mau menjadi ke-kasihku?" Twich! Tao menyatakan perasaanya secara to the point. Hey Zitao? Apakah kau tidak takut dengan apa yang terjadi padamu selanjutnya?

"Hah? Kau mencintaiku? Haha, aku tidak salah dengarkan kalau NAMJA CULUN sepertimu mencintaiku?" kata Kris dengan menekankan kata 'namja culun'. Mendengar hal itu, Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas,menunduk dan memejamkan matanya takut air mata yang jatuh dari mata indahnya keluar.

"Kau tau? Kau tidak pantas untuk menjadi pacarku! Jangankan menjadi pacarku, kau juga tidak pantas berada di dekatku. Karena perbedaan fisik kita sangat lah jauh! Jauh-jauh lah dariku! Bye!"

"Hey teman-teman keluar lah. Ada seorang hoobae CULUN yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Ayo kita SERBU sekarang!" hampir semua murid XOXO SHS berlari kearah Tao sambil membawa barang-barang entah itu Telur busuk,air,terigu,tanah dan lain sebagainya.

"Kau tau anak culun! Kris sunbae sudah mempunyai Lay sunbae yang lebih modis dari pada kau!" kata seorang yeoja yang mungkin merupakan penggemar Kris sambil melemparkan telur busuk kearah Tao. Di bantu teman yang lainnya melempar sesuatu yang mereka bawa.

"BERHENTI KALIAN MANUSIA LAKNAT!" sebuah instruksi dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kepada Tao?!" ujar Chanyeol dengan tegas.

"Kami hanya ingin menindaskan murid-murid culun yang ada di sekolah ini. Termasuk murid culun ini" ujar seorang murid lelaki yang ikut menyerbu Tao sambil menunjuk ke arah Tao yang penampilannya sangat berantakan. Tangan Chanyeol sudah mengepal. Emosinya tidak bisa terkendali bahwa sahabat sekaligus adik kelas tersayangnya di sakiti.

"KRIS WU! Keluar kau pengecut!" kata Chanyeol dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Tanpa perintah dari siapa pun Baekhyun melewati manusia yang bisa di sebut manusia laknat dan segera membantu Tao bangun dan mengusir manusia-manusia yang mengelilingi Tao.

"Aku disini. Ada apa kau mencariku? Kau ingin memukul ku? Atau membunuhku?" kata Kris yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan 2 orang lelaki, yaitu Lay dan Changmin.

Chanyeol melangkah ke arah Kris dan mencengkramkan tangannya di seragam bagian leher Kris.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan keduanya. Bukannya aku pengecut seperti mu, tetapi aku tidak mau seorang pengecut sepertimu kalah melawanku" kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Kris menepis tangan Chanyeol yang berada di seragamnya itu.

"Kau... Jangan coba-coba mengataiku pengecut karna kau lebih pengecut dari ku"

"Oh.. Pengecut kenapa? Karena aku keluar dari genk mu? Dari awal sebenarnya aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu" keadaan pun semakin mencekam karena perdebatan antara siswa terpandai dan siswa ternakal.

"Kau sendiripun tidak sadar bahwa 2 orang yang bernama Lay dan Changmin pun seorang pengecut dan penghianat" lanjut Chanyeol dengan lantang.

"Apa maksudmu membawa-bawa namaku sebagai pangecut?" tanya Changmin maju mendekati Chanyeol. Disamping Kris.

Chanyeol mengelurkan Handphonenya dan mengutak-atik kan sebentar, mencari file sebagai bukti.

"**Chanyeol, apa kau tidak muak dengan Kris? Aku sangat muak sekali dengannya karena dia merasa paling berkuasa di sekolah ini dan aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan kelakuannya seperti setan itu. Dan aku masuk ke dalam genknya karena aku tidak mau menjadi bahan penindas dia"**

**KLIK!**

"Changmin, apa kau masih ingat dengan perkataan mu ini?" Changmin menelan ludahnya kasar. 'Apa yang terjadi jika Kris percaya itu adalah aku?' batin Changmin. Kris menoleh ke arah Changmin dengan pandangan emosinya.

"Apa benar kau berbicara seperti itu?" kata Kris dengan tidak santai. Dahi Changmin sudah mengeluarkan keringat. Changmin hanya diam dan membatin 'Apa yang harus aku katakan?'

"Kenapa diam! Ayo cepat katakan, brengsek!" Kris mendorong Changmin dan dia tersungkur di lantai.

"Maaf Kris, aku yang berbicara seperti itu. Dan sekarang aku tidak akan bersamamu dan mengikutimu lagi. Karena kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pelampiasaan jika kau sedang emosi dan kau memukul tubuhku apakah itu tidak sakit? Apakah kau mau merasakannya, Kris?" ujar Changmin dengan melihat Kris dengan sinis dan dibalas oleh Kris.

"Sudahlah Changmin. Kau pulang saja, biar aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya. Baek, tolong bawa Tao ke mobilku" ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku akan membantumu, Chanyeol" kata Changmin sambil berdiri menghadap Chanyeol. Dia melirik ke arah Tao yang sebelum dia menuju parkiran sekolah."Tao, maafkan aku" lanjut kata Changmin. Tao pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah dan segera pergi menuju mobil Chanyeol.

Sepi. Hanya tinggal empat orang lelaki yang saling bertatapan sinis. Changmin mengeluarkan handphone pintarnya dari kantong celana.

"Kau Lay, jangan menganggap dirimu adalah orang yang baik-baik saja" kata Changmin sambil tersenyum kecut melihat suatu foto yang ada di handphonenya. "Kau mempunyai pacar lagikan selain Kris?" lanjutnya sambil menunjukan handphonenya di depan Lay dan Kris.

Di foto itu terlihat Lay dan seorang lelaki sedang bercumbu mesra di suatu tempat yang pencerahannya sangat minim. Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menunjukan foto Lay bersama lelaki yang sama seperti foto di handphone Changmin sedang berpelukan di taman.

"Kau berselingkuh dengan Suho, guru fisika mu sendirikan?" ujar Chanyeol. Lay hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak yakin itu adalah Lay. Aku tau, kalian ingin menjatuhkan popularitas Lay kan? Kreatif sekali!" ucap Kris tidak percaya sambil memeluk pinggang Lay dan pergi meninggalkan duo C.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Di sebuah rumah yang megah dan mewah, terdapat tiga orang lelaki dan para pelayan yang terlihat khawatir kepada salah satu dari tiga orang lelaki itu. Mereka adalah Baekhyun,Tao dan Chanyeol. Setelah kejadian di sekolah Tao meminta pulang kerumahnya dengan di temani oleh sahabatnya. Diperjalanan ke rumah Tao, Tao menangis dan mulut kucingnya tidak lepas dari kata 'maaf'. Tanpa Tao meminta maaf pun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan memaafkannya.

Sesudah Tao membersihkan dirinya, mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Apa kau yakin Tao?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin ge. Tolong bantu aku" mohon Tao kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya melirik dua uke sambil meminum susu pisangnya *maksudnya susu rasa pisang ya readers*.

"Sebenarnya.. Tanpa make up pun kau sudah sangat cantik Tao" ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan kacamata tebal Tao dan Tao menyipitkan matanya karena buram.

"Jangan sampai aku melepaskan kacamataku karena aku tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamata"

"Kau bisa menggunakan softlense. Aku punya banyak softlense khusus mata minus sepertimu kau tinggal pilih warnanya saja"

"Itu membuat mataku perih ge. Aku tidak suka" kata Tao dan Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak mungkin menggunakan kacamata tebal itu jika kau ingin tampil cantik" ujar Chanyeol. Tao terdiam.

"Hari sudah mulai malam. Yeollie, kau ingin menginap disini atau pulang?" tkata Baekhyun memecahkan suasana.

"Aku pulang saja. Kalian berdua hati-hati. Besok aku jemput kalian berdua, oke?"

"**Aku akan menunjukan kepada-mu bahwa aku bisa membuatmu bertekuk lutu kepadaku"**

**/.\**

**/.\**

**/.\**

**/.\**

Pagi hari, XOXO Senior High School sangatlah heboh. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang lelaki manis dan tampan secara bersamaan keluar dari mobil mahal berwarna silver keunguan *susah saya mendescripsi'nnya. Soalnya liat dari underground*. Lelaki itu sangat berbeda dengan penampilan sebelumnya. Memakai celana sekolah yang ketat,sepatu berwarna hitam,rambut yang sebelumnya berwarna hitam malam menjadi merah darah yang di acak-acakan,softlense berwarna coklat yang menghiasi mata indahnya dan ia juga mengaitkan stu tali tasnya ke satu tangannya.

Ia berjalan beriringan dengan sepasang kekasih yang dijuluki Happy Virus(?). Semua mata siswa-siswi disana hanya melihatnya dan bergumam memuji Huang ZiTao-orang tersebut-.

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya. Mungkin istirahat nanti aku tidak ke kantin karena aku akan mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Bye Baby Baek dan Panda" pamit Chanyeol yang segera berjalan kearah kelasnya. Baekhyun dan Tao hanya mengangguk dan berjalan lagi kearah kelas mereka.

"Baekhyun ge, aku lapar. Tadi kita kan tidak sarapan, ayo ke kantin" ajak Tao sambil memegang perutnya dan mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Tao.

"Ya tuhan, kau imut sekali Tao. Ayo! Aku juga lapar."

Mereka segera keluar dari kelas dan harus mendapati pemandangan yang membuat mereka bingung. Pasalnya, di luar kelas banya wanita dan lelaki yang berstatus seme berdiri di depan kelas mereka.

"Hey, kau Tao kan? Kau tampan sekali! Jadilah pacarku?" kata seorang wanita cantik berambut ikal.

"Jangan menjadi pacarnya Tao. Kau sangat cantik, kau jadi pacarku saja yah?" kata seorang lelaki tinggi.

"Maaf Tiffany sunbae dan Xiao Ming sunbae aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar kalian. Kalau kalian mengajakku sebagai teman, aku bisa. Permisi" jawab Tao kepada dua orang yang menyatakan perasaan mereka. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke kantin.

"Tao, Sekarang kau sudah mempunyai banyak fans yah" kata Baekhyun iri.

"Tidak ge, aku menganggap mereka hanya orang kecil. Melihat penampilanku berubah saja mereka terus-menerus memujiku" kata Tao tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

Mereka pun sampai di kantin. Ribuan pasang mata melihat kearahnya, termasuk seorang lelaki bersurai pirang dan lelaki berdimpel.

"Tao, kau sudah berubah rupanya. Sangat cantik" gumam lelaki bersurai pirang yang tanpa di sadari lelaki berdimpel di sampingnya menatapnya tanpa arti. Cemburu dan kesal mungkin itu.

**SKIP!**

**Tao POV**

Huhh, akhirnya sampai rumah juga setelah beberapa jam harus terjebak dengan ya bisa di katakan fans ku yang ingin menjadi kekasihku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas sofa empuk dan memejamkan mataku.

"Tao, kau sudah pulang nak"

"Mama, kapan sampai dari China?" kataku kepada seorang wanita cantik yang sudah melahirkanku.

"Dua jam yang lalu. Wahh, anak Mama tambah cantik yah" puji Mamaku sambil meraba-raba wajahku. Mama dan Papa sering sekali keluar negeri. Kadang di rumah aku sering di temani Bekhyun gege.

"Aku tampan Mama. Oh ya, Papa mana, Ma?"

"Papa sedang ke kantor sebentar. Zitao, ada yang mau Mama sampaikan" kata Mama ku ragu.

"Katakan saja, Ma. Ada apa?"

"Sebelum nenekmu meninggal, dia berpesan untuk... Menjodohkanmu dengan cucu sahabatnya" kata Mama.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus di jodohkan?" tanyaku. Aku benar-benar kaget.

"Karena kau adalah cucu yang paling nenek sayang. Apa kau mau mengabulkan permintaan nenek? Umurmu sekarang 17 tahun dan kau akan menikah di umur 20 tahun" aku berfikir sejenak. Apa aku harus mengabulkan permintaan nenek? Aku juga sayang sama nenekku karena dari umur 3 tahun sampai 5 tahun aku di urusi oleh nenek.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, lelaki atau wanita? Dan namanya siapa?" tanya ku kepada Mama. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan gender yang penting hatinya.

"Dia lelaki Zitao. Namanya kalau tidak salah Kris Wu"

**-TBC-**

**Yah, TBC. Sorry, saya update lagi. Cuma mau ngejar pulsa modem aje karna hari senin mau habis jadi update sekarang. Kenapa kgak besok? Ahelah, udah di update'n malah nawar lagi -,-**

**Ada yang nanya 'kamu namja?' iya saya cowok dan nama saya Aldi Fauzi. Kalo mau kenalan lngsng aje add fb saya 'Aldi Kristaochangkyunjae shipper'. Tenang aje di konfrim kok.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

**Sorry, pengumuman sebentar :**

**Untuk ff My Girlfriend from a social media reviewnye min 20 yah buat di post sequelnya. Soalnya sequelnya itu 'enseh' jdi cukup berat buat saya bikin ff 'enseh' tapi yang review segitu *liat review MGFSM***

**Untuk ff Sorry, I Love You, lagi diproses ceritanya jdi yang dipost duluan ini dulu ._.**

.

.

**Balasan Review**

**ReszaWYF **: Okeh, ini udah update. Thank's for review.

**L-Uira **: Wkwkw. Terserah kris mau diapain sama kmu. Thank's for review

**Dark Shine **: Udh lanjut. Thank's for review

**KTHS** : Okeh, thank's for review

**ShinJiWoo920202 **: Udh lanjut kok. Thank's for review.

**Princess huang **: Udh lanjut kok. Thank's for review.

**Kt **: Tulisannya bisa digedein lg kgak? Penasaran it, kantor 'penasaran' yak? *garing*. Thank's for review.

**Bubble **: kebiasaan kts emg suka ngompor2in tao spaya kgak sama Kris -_- pdahal kris adalah seorang pangeran yang diberikan oleh tuhan :v. Okeh, thank's for review.

**Missjelek **: Udh lanjut kok. Thank's for review.

**Raetaoris **: Kok elu tau nama gw? Kita kenal yah? Apa elu temen fb gw? *bukannya sombong*. Thank's for review.

**Junghyema **: biasa, playboy emg suka keak getoh. Hoho, saya bingung kenapa pd kaget kalo saya namja -_-. Thank's for review.

**Devimalik **: Udh lanjut kok. Thank's for review.

**Rima-TAOma **: Udh lanjut kok. Thank's for review.

**anjarW **: iye, gw C-A-S-S-I-O-P-E-I-A. Dan saya member keenamnya #plak. Kris bukan tunangannya Tao, tpi suaminya Tao *asek*. Thank's for review.

**Paradisea Rubra **: iya, kalo saya seorang pahlawan kesiangan,*?* saya bkalan bantuin Tao. Thank's for review.

**Fuawaliyaah **: Jambak aje, gw persilahkan =D

**Aswshn **: Jangan kan bermodis, culunpun Tao tetep keren kok. Wkwk, woles, saya sebagai KTHS kgak bakalan ngejadiin Kray :v. Thank's for review, kak.

**Nada lim :** Udh lanjut kok. Thank's for review.

**Triyuniaulia4 **: Kalo baca jan terlalu serius. Kalo baca pake mata yah. Thank's for review.

**Kirei thelittlethieves : **okeh udh lanjut. Thank's for review.

**Hibiki kurenai **:Makasih udh memberi saran. Chap 1 aje berantakan apa lgi chap ini -_-, Thank's for review.

**Happy Reading !**

.

.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Aku tidak percaya kalo aku di jodohkan oleh lelaki bernama Kris Wu. Apakah dia kakak kelasku yang tidak punya hati itu? Tapi batinku berkata 'Semoga Kris Wu bukan kakak kelasku yang belagu itu. Nama Kris Wu itu kan banyak'.

"Bagaimana Tao? Apa kau mau menerima perjodohannya?" tanya Mama.

"Aku harus bertemu dan kenal dengan orangnya dulu, Ma. Mama kan tau, aku harus kenal seseorang yang mau berteman denganku. Ya walaupun aku tidak mempunyai teman kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol gege"

"Baiklah. Mama akan rencana kan dulu dengan nenek Park dan . Nanti kau tinggal tunggu kabarnya. Ayo kita makan siang dulu"

**Tao POV Off**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Kris POV**

Malam ini, tidak biasanya aku melihat bintang yang berkedip indah. Dan memikirkan seseorang, yaitu Tao. Aku tidak percaya Tao bisa berubah menjadi lebih Cantik,Imut dan manis. Berarti ada hikmahnya juga aku menindasnya. Bagaimana aku bisa dekat dengannya yah? Hey Kris, bagaimana dengan Lay?

"Kris, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" kata seorang wanita tua.

"Heum, baik-baik saja nek. Bagaimana keadaan nenek? Apa penyakit nenek semakin parah? Hah? Penyakit nenek semakin parah? Syukurlah kalo begitu" tanyaku ke ibu dari ibuku. Dan aku segera mendapatkan hadiah jitakan 'manis' dari nenekku.

"Kau.. Dasar cucu kurang ajar! Akan nenek jodohkan kau dengan cucu sahabat nenek!" kata nenek-ku yang sukses membuat mataku melotot.

"Maksud nenek? Aku akan dijodohkan?"

"Iya, kau akan nenek jodohkan dengan seorang lelaki cantik dan imut. Kau pasti menyukainya. Dan tadi nenek tadi dapat informasi dari Mama-mu kalo besok malam ada acara makan malam disini. Sekalian kalian pendekatan" kata nenek-ku sambil terkikik.

"Tidak! Aku menolak keras perjodohan sialan itu! Dan lagi pula aku sudah punya Yixingie" ucapku sambil mengunyah cemilan yang tersedia di meja balkon.

"Benar kau menolak perjodohan itu? Se-tidaknya besok kau ikut makan malam dirumah calon istrimu. Lihat lah dulu calon istrimu"

"Oke-oke, aku ikut makan malam. Dan sekarang aku ingin istirahat dulu. Muachh, bye nenek"pamitku dan mengecup jidat nenek-ku tersayang. Ya setidaknya aku melihat lelaki yang dijodohkan olehku seperti apa dulu.

**~ KrisTao !**

Eoh? Inikah rumahnya? Besar tetapi terlalu mewah menurutku. Aku segera turun dari mobil dan tangan kiriku di gandeng oleh nenek-ku, sedangkan tangan kananku membawa buah-buahan untuk lelaki yang ingin di jodohkan olehku. Karena risih, aku punya inisiatif untuk melepaskan tangan nenek dari tangan kiriku.

"Maaf nek, punggungku gatal. Nenek jalan duluan saja bersama Mama dan Papa. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kabur dari sini" ucap ku sambil pura-pura menggaruk punggungku yang bermaksud untuk melepaskan tangan nenek. Nenek hanya mengangguk dan berjalan di depanku dan aku pun berjalan pelan di belakangnya. Pintu pun di buka oleh seorang pelayan yang bekerja disana.

"Selamat datang keluarga Wu. Kalian sudah ditunggu di ruang makan. Silahkan saya antar." ucap pelayan lelaki dengan sopan. Mama,Papa dan nenek tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan aku hanya merengut.

"Kris, kau kenapa? Jangan merengut seperti itu. Kau terlihat jelek sekali. Ehh tapi kau memang sudah jelek sih" kata Papa yang juga menyindirku. Dan Papa pun tertawa kecil. Ingin rasanya aku menampar lelaki tua bangka ini kalo tidak mengingat dia adalah orang tua ku.

"Kalian sudah datang. Ahh, senang bertemu lagi dengan kalian. Ayok duduklah dulu keluarga Wu. Aku akan memanggil anak-ku di kamar" ucap ibu dari calon istri. Ah, bukan calon istriku, aku kan menolak perjodohan ini.

Dengan kilat wanita paruh baya itu pun kembali menarik seseorang yang katanya calon istriku. Tapi aku hanya melihatnya sekilas dan selanjutnya aku memerhatikan langit-langit ruang makan.

"Mama, aku masih ngantuk. Kenapa asal tarik aku saja!" sebentar. Aku mengenal suara ini. Aku menoleh dan..

"Tao! Apakah benar kau Tao? Nenek, aku menyetujui perjodohan ini" kataku sangat senang.

Tao berdiri dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Isshh berisik sekali sih. Siapa kau? Kau kenal denganku?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi tapi pertanyaan itu membuat aku terdiam. Kenapa dia jadi judes seperti itu? Apa dia amnesia karena kejadian kemarin?

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Aku Kris Wu, kakak kelasmu" jawabku dan dia menatapku sinis.

"Oh, aku baru ingat. Maaf yah aku sedikit amnesia karna kejadian kemarin ada kakak kelasku yang menindasku di sekolah. Padahal aku menyukainya malahan aku menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi bukannya di balas baik-baik dia malah membalasnya seperti ini 'Anak culun seperti kau tidak pantas menjadi pacarku dan bla~bla~bla' aku malas melanjutkannya. Tapi sekarang, dia malah menyetujui perjodohannya denganku. Yah bisa di bilang kakak kelasku itu sangat munafik dan melihat dari fisik saja" sindir Tao. Aku melihat keluargaku dan keluarga Tao menatap Tao bingung.

"Maksudmu apa, Tao? Kau seperti sedang menyindir seseorang. Apa kakak kelasmu ada disini?" tanya Mama Tao.

"Tentu saja aku sedang menyindir seseorang yaitu kakak kelas yang menindasku waktu aku masih culun. Ya namanya seperti lelaki yang dijodohkan denganku atau mungkin kakak kelasku dan dia adalah orang yang sama. Sudahlah aku mau melanjutkan tidurku dulu. Bye semua." jawab Tao dan tiba-tiba dia pergi keluar ruang makan. Aku berlari mengejarnya.

Aku menarik tangannya dan membalikkan badannya ke hadapanku

"Tao! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu! Aku minta maaf atas kejadian itu. Aku khilaf, Tao. Tolong maafkan aku."

"Kau khilaf karna aku sudah berubah seperti ini. Dan kau menyetujui perjodohan kita karena aku sudah berubah seperti apa yang kau lihat. Coba kalo aku belum berubah, masih culun seperti waktu itu apa kau menerima perjodohan ini dan mengejarku seperti ini? Tidak kan! hiks..hikss" ujar Tao sambil terisak yang membuat aku terdiam bagaikan dikutuk menjadi batu.

"Maaf. Aku mohon maafkan aku Tao. Perbuatanku telah melukaimu dan mungkin melukai perasaan mu juga" aku memeluk erat Tao.

Tao mendorongku sampai aku terjatuh ke lantai berwarna coklat muda.

"Bahkan perbuatanmu juga membuat aku membencimu! Pergilah! Jangan ganggu kehidupanku. Bahagia lah dengan pacarmu. Jangan membuatku menjadi perusak hubungamu dengan Lay karena perjodohan ini" ucap Tao yang berbicara dengan lembut tapi tajam. Dan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Tao, maafkan aku. Aku akan pergi darimu tapi tolong jangan membenciku" ucapku lirih dan mungkin masih terdengar oleh Tao.

**Kris POV off**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Tao Pov**

"Tao, bagaimana tadi malam? Apakah calon suamimu sangat tampan? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyedot jus strawberrynya. Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuatku memutarkan bola mataku malas.

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Tapi dulu. Sekarang aku membencinya" jawabku.

"Baru kemarin kau bertemu dengannya sekarang kau sudah membencinya. Memang siapa calon suamimu?"

"Dia adalah Kris Wu. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau menyebut dia sebagai calon suamiku!"

"Whatt?! Kris Wu? Jangan terima perjodohan itu!"

"Maunya sih seperti itu, tapi ini wasiat dari nenek-ku. Bagaimana ini? Aku menyayangi nenekku. Semasa hidupnya, apa yang dia bilang kepadaku pasti aku turuti. Apa yang nenekku katakan tentang hal baik atau pun buruk pasti selalu benar. Yah sebelas-duabelas dengan Chanyeol gege" jelasku. Baekhyun tampak berfikir.

"Ahh, kalo semasa hidupnya kau selalu nurut, kenapa tidak sekali-sekali kau tidak menuruti kata nenekmu"

**PLAK**

"Bodoh, nenekku sudah meninggal. Kalo aku tidak menuruti wasiatnya bisa-bisa aku di gentayangin arwah nenekku" kataku kesal.

"Aduuhh sakit tau. Sepertinya dari tadi Kris memerhatikanmu" aku menoleh ke arah yang di tunjukan Baekhyun, Kris memerhatikanku. Sebenernya aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku kepada Kris. Aku ingin mencoba untuk melupakannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan perjodohannya? Ini membuatku gila! Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Chanyeol gege yang tiba-tiba datang dan meminum jus strawberry yang diminum Baekhyun sampai habis.

"Tao, apa kau tau? Kris ingin berteman denganku dan Changmin." kata Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Terus kau jawab apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada pacarnya.

"Tidak tau. Changmin yang memberi tau-ku karena Kris bilang seperti itu ke Changmin bukan kepadaku."

"Kenapa tidak ke gege saja?" tanya ku bingung.

"Kata Changmin, karena Kris merasa bersalah denganku dan dia belum siap untuk minta maaf padaku"

"Oh, kenapa dia takut denganmu? Mungkin karna kau sering nyengir-nyengir sendiri jadi dia- Hmmmpp,,mmppp" kata Baekhyun terpotong oleh ciuman Chanyeol gege. Haahh, akupun segera pergi meninggalkan kantin. Aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk mereka.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Saatnya seluruh siswa pulang dan istirahat. Tetapi sebelum pulang, aku di suruh Guru Matematika ku untuk menaruh buku khusus rumus matematika di perpustakaan. Baekhyun sudah pulang bersama Chanyeol gege. Untungmya aku membawa mobil sendiri.

Aku melihat jendela perpustakaan dan terlihat 2 orang lelaki, yaitu Kris dan Lay. Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan dan aku menempelkan telingaku. Bukan maksud untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Eh, tapi sama saja deh -_-.

"Kau memutuskanku? Karna perjodohan yang di buat oleh nenekmu itu?" tanya Lay ke Kris ge.

"Iya, tapi alasanku memutuskanmu bukan itu saja. Aku mendapatkan berpuluh-puluh foto kau sedang bersama Suho. Kau berpacarankan dengan guru pendek itu? Aku tidak menyangka lelaki miskin seperti kau itu sangat murahan dan tidak punya hati. Kau hanya memanfaatkan kekayaanku saja. Sebenarnya stylemu tidak ada apa-apanya"

**PLAK!**

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak punya hati? Kau tidak punya kaca di rumah? Bukannya tidak ada bedanya dengan dirimu yang sering menindas murid-murid culun? Kalo iya memang kenapa? Suho mempunyai hati dari pada kau. Styleku tidak ada apa-apa? Kenapa kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku? Dasar Playboy!" Apa? Jadi Lay sunbae orang yang tidak punya? Dan apa tadi? Lay sunbae berpacaran dengan Suho? Guru fisika?.

"Kalo kau sudah tau aku tidak punya hati dan playboy, kenapa kau menerima cintaku, murahan? Kau hanya ingin terkenal kan? Sudahlah, aku sudah muak denganmu. Aku pergi!" ucap Kris gege. Aku segera bersembunyi di pintu sebelah kanan sedangkan Kris gege berjalan kearah kiri. Aku memasuki perpustakaan, menaruh buku rumus dan aku berjalan menuju Lay sunbae yang sedang menunduk.

"Lay sunbae? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sangat hati-hati.

"Tao? Kenapa kau berada disini? Apa kau... mendengarnya?" jawab Lay takut.

"Iya, maaf aku lancang mendengar perdebatan kalian. Dan maaf karena aku telah merusak hubungan mu dengan Kris gege."

"Maksudmu? Apa kau yang di jodohkan oleh Kris?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku takut Lay sunbae marah.

"E-eum iya. Maaf kalo aku yang merusak hubungan kalian"

Lay sunbae mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Haha,, tidak apa-apa. Asal kau tau saja, sebenarnya aku dan Suho hyung sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dulu di banding Kris. Bahkan aku dan dia sudah bertunangan. Bukan maksudku untuk mempermainkan Kris, aku hanya ingin merubah sifat playboynya. Kau tau sendiri kan kalo dia di juluki Playboy di sekolah ini" aku hanya mengangguk dan serius mendengarkan curhatan Lay sunbae.

"Tetapi, dia sangat serius padaku. Buktinya, aku dan dia sudah tiga tahun pacaran dan dia mempertahankan hubungan kita. Setelah aku tau dia benar-benar serius kepadaku, aku ingin sekali memutuskannya tapi tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara kepadanya. Dan dari sekaranglah aku harus berpisah dengan Kris dan menyebarkan hubunganku dan Suho hyung ke publik" lanjut kata Lay sunbae yang dengan polosnya menceritakan semua kepadaku.

"Oh, tapi tadi sunbae menunduk terlihat menyesal diputusi Kris gege? Apa sunbae tidak sayang sama Kris ge?" tanyaku.

"Menyesal? Tidak. Aku tidak menyesal sama sekali. Sejak dia bertemu denganmu, sikap dia kepadaku sangat berbeda dengan sikap sebelumnya. Aku berharap dia segera memutuskan ku. Dan harapanku terkabul, Tao. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk nenek Park dan kau karna sudah membuatku dan dia berpisah sekarang. Sayang? Aku sayang hanya sebatas sahabat. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa rasa sayang sebagai sahabat lebih kuat dari pada rasa sayang sebagai kekasih" Lay sunbae menoleh kepadaku dan tersenyum.

"Tao, tolong terimalah perjodohan itu. Sepertinya Kris menyukaimu saat ini. Apa perasaan sukamu masih ada untuk Kris? Ceritalah padaku"

"Apa sih sunbae ini. Aku juga tidak tau sunbae. Di satu sisi aku membenci sikap dia seperti mengejek orang lain dan di satu sisi lagi aku menyukai sikap pemimpinnya karena aku sangat suka lelaki yang punya sikap pemimpin tapi aku tidak suka yang sombong" Lay sunbae terkikik kecil.

"Tao, aku mohon jadilah penggantiku. Kris menyukaimu. Bahagialah dengan Kris. Ku mohon, Tao. Terimalah perjodohan itu, jangan kau tolak. Maafkan sikap Kris. Sebenarnya sia sangat perhatian kepada orang yang dia sayang. Terimalah demi aku, Tao" tiba-tiba Lay sunbae berjongkok di depanku.

"Ahh, sunbae. Bangunlah. Aku akan memikirkannya dulu" kataku sambil membangunkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Tao. Heum, kau jangan memanggilku sunbae. Panggil saja gege. Oke?" ucap Lay gege yang sudah bangun sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

**Tao POV Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Kris berada di parkiran sedang menunggu seseorang yang sekarang ia sukai. Dari tadi, ia tidak bertemu Tao. Dan dia tidak tau apakah Tao sudah pulang atau belum. Dia mendapat ancaman dari ibunya jika dia tidak pulang bersama Tao, dia akan tinggal sendiri di Kanada bersama orang-orang udik yang tidak se-level dengan Kris*?*.

"Tao.." teriak Kris kepada orang yang berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Apa?" jawab Tao dengan judes.

"Kau pulang dengan ku yah?"

"Tidak. Aku membawa mobil sendiri. Kau pulang saja duluan"

"Aku mohon, Tao. Pulanglah denganku. Aku tidak mau dilempar Mama ke Kanada dengan orang-orang udik" mohon Kris sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Tao.

"Baguslah kalo kau di lempar ke Kanada. Sekolah ini akan bersih dari namanya orang yang tidak punya hati sepertimu dan kau bisa belajar dengan orang udik disana bagaimana menghargai orang lain" jelas Tao dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Ckck, cantik-cantik kok galak sih. Sudahlah, ayo pulang denganku, my love" ujar Kris sambil mencolek dagu Tao.

"Katanya kau tidak akan menggangguku lagi, huhh" ucap Tao sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Karena kau belum memaafkanku"

"Yasudah aku memaafkanmu. Tapi kau jangan sekali-kali melakukannya lagi ke orang lain"

"Ok, Dear. Berarti kau menerima perjodohan nenek kita? Terus kita menikah dan melakukan malam pertama yang sangatt.. Uhh, aku tidak bisa melanjukannya"

"..."

"..."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dasar mesum"

"Ayo pulang denganku. Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan."

"Mobilku?" tanya Tao pada Kris sambil menunjuk mobil Ferarri merahnya.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya besok, sayang." jawab Kris bosan.

"Terus aku berangkat pakai apa?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok. Kau kode denganku ya? Haahaa, aku tau kau ingin berangkat sekolah denganku. Padahal mobil di rumahmu banyak yang nganggur" goda Kris. Pipi Tao menjadi merah. 'Sial! Kenapa aku tidak kefikiran seperti itu!" batin Tao.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali Kris Wu!" geram Tao yang berjalan ke mobil Kris.

"Yesss!"

**(0-0)**

**(0-0) **

**(0-0) **

**(0-0) **

"Tao, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Kris yang sedang menyetir mobilnya.

"Kau kira aku bawa bekal, seperti anak kecil!" jawab Tao dengan ekspresi datar.

"Okeh, bagaimana kalo kita makan di restorant China di dekat rumahku? Aku sering mengajak orang-orang yang aku sayang. Seperti Mama,Papa,Nenek dan keluarga ku yang lain"

"Orang yang kau sayang? Lay gege tidak termasuk?" tanya Tao untuk memancing Kris. Kris memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Sudahlah Tao. Jangan sebut namanya jika kita sedang berdua"

"Kita tidak sedang berdua, ge. Masih ada tuhan dan juga malaikat. Mereka tidak tidur walaupun kita melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak"

"Yaa, aku tau Tao -_-. Kita sudah sampai"

Tao dan Kris turun dari mobil mahal milik Kris. Setelah turun, mata Tao terlihat berbinar-binar. Dia sedang melihat boneka Panda besar yang berada di toko depan restorant itu. Tao langsung melangkah kan kaki ramping dan jenjangnya dengan cepat ke arah toko itu. Kris yang melihat itu langsung mengejar Tao.

"Tao, kau mau kemana?" teriak Kris karena Tao sudah agak jauh darinya.

"Aku mau membeli boneka panda itu, ge" sahut Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari boneka Panda itu. Dan Tao segera menyebrang jalan besar.

"TAO! AWAS ... !"

-TBC-

**Chapter 2'a gimana nih readers?**

**Dan apakah ada yg bisa nebak siapa yang bilang 'Tao awas'? =D**

**Hahaaa.. saya ngerasa sikap Kris disini OOC banget dari sikap yang ada di chapter 1 -_-.**

**Terus keak'a chap ini kgak ngefeel yah? Apa emg dari chap 1 kgak ngefeel? Insyaallah endingnya kena *kena pa'an?*.**

**Ada yang bingung kgak kenapa neneknya Kris itu marganya Park? Karna itu ibu dari ibunya Kris. Jdi jelas kan?*enggaaakk* pinteerrr!**

**Okeh, sampai bertemu lgi di chap depan. Ass.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Sorry, yang enggak suka sama FF saya, enggak usah baca yaa. Kalau anda punya mata untuk melihat, baca dulu summarynya dan castnya.**

**.**

**Dont Like? Don't Read! No Bash! No Plagiat!**

**.**

**I Will Show You**

**KrisTao Pairing**

**By Changmin KW**

**.**

**Tao POV**

"TAO! AWAS ... !"

**CKIET!**

Aku memejamkan mataku. Samar-samar aku mendengar teriakan dari seseorang. Aku tidak tau siapa yang berteriak seperti itu, yang jelas pelakunya bukanlah Kris Wu. Tidak mungkin suara Kris gege cempreng melengking. Apakah sekarang aku sudah bersama tuhan? Tapi aku mendengarkan suara kerumunan orang. Aku membuka mataku.

"Tao, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris gege yang berada di depanku. Aku masih hidup? Siapa yang menyelamatkanku? Aku masih terduduk di jalan trotoar dan melihat orang-orang memenuhi jalanan. Kerumunan orang-orang itu bukan ke arahku. Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kerumunan orang-orang itu. Sesekali aku mengucapkan kata 'permisi' kepada orang-orang.

Sedikit, aku mendengar pembicaraan dua orang gadis.

"Eonnie, bukankah orang ini yang dibantu oleh orang yang tertabrak mobil? Apa mungkin dia pacarnya?"

"Iya, mungkin orang ini belum menyadari kalo pacarnya tertabrak mobil" What? Pacar? Apakah orang yang tertabrak mobil adalah yang berteriak kepadaku? Siapa dia? Apa dia kenal denganku? Tinggal selangkah lagi aku mencapai objek yang membuat orang-orang memenuhi jalan.

Aku kaget.

"CHANGMIN GEGE?! Kau.. Kau kenapa, gege? gege? Bangunlah!" aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ya tuhan! Apakah changmin gege yang menyelamatkanku? Dan dialah yang tertabrak mobil? Tuhan, sadarkanlah Changmin gege. Aku mendengar suara mobil ambulance dan tim dari rumah sakit segera membawa Changmin gege ke rumah sakit. Dan orang-orang yang mengerumuni Changmin gege langsung minggir.

Aku masih kaget. Aku melihat seluruh tubuhku , tidak ada satu pun luka. Tapi bagaimana dengan Changmin gege?

"Tao.."

"Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit, Kris ge"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Seoul Hospital**

Aku duduk di ruang tunggu . Bukan hanya aku, tapi Baekhyun,Chanyeol gege, dan juga Kris gege. Tadi aku sudah menghubungi Mama dan Nenek Park yang akan menuju ke rumah sakit. Keluarga Changmin gege? Papanya sedang berada di Amerika dan dia hanya mengirimkan pesan untuk Changmin agar cepat sadar dan sembuh, Mamanya sudah meninggal dunia sejak ia sekolah dasar. Kakak atau adiknya? Changmin sunbae tidak mempunyai saudara. Dia anak semata wayang. Dan kalau keadaan Changmin gege parah, aku berjanji akan mengurusinya sampai sembuh.

"Tao, kau tidak apa-apa, nak? Apa ada yang terluka? Nenek sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" tanya Nenek Park yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Mama ku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Nek. Yang harus dikhawatirkan adalah Changmin sunbae" jawabku merasa bersalah.

"Syukurlah. Kau tidak salah, Tao. Yang salah adalah Kris dengan bodohnya sebagai calon suamimu tidak melindungimu." Ujar Nenek Park yang mendelik sinis ke arah Kris gege.

"Kenapa aku? Aku sudah mengejarnya, tapi Tao sudah ingin nyebrang saja" bela Kris gege yang membuat aku tambah merasa bersalah. Air mataku sudah keluar. Dan Mamaku segera memelukku.

"Lupakan kejadian itu. Jangan menangis sayang. Kita harus berdoa supaya kakak kelasmu cepat sadar" ucap Mamaku sambil tersenyum cantik dan mengelus punggungku.

"Tuhkan Tao nangis. Ini gara-gara nenek sangat berisik!" kata Kris gege yang melihat ke arahku.

"Seperti kau tidak berisik saja menyalahkan Nenek-ku"

"Cucu-ku? Apa kabar kau, nak? / Maksud kau, Park Chanyeol?!" kata Nenek dan Kris gege secara bersamaan menyahut omongan Chanyeol sunbae.

"Aku baik-baik saja, nek. Ternyata nenek ada di Korea. Kenapa kau Wu? Apa aku salah memanggil nenekmu seperti itu?"

"Kau siapa nenek-ku?" aku bingung sekali mendengar pembicaraan tiga orang ini.

"Kris, ini Chanyeol. Sepupumu." kata Nenek Park memperkenalkan Chanyeol sunbae ke Kris gege. Jadi mereka sepupu? Aku tidak menyangka.

**Tao POV END**

.

.

.

**Kris POV**

Apa? Chanyeol adalah sepupuku? Aku malu karena pernah memusuhinya. Dan kemarin aku meminta Changmin untuk menjadi temanku. Sekarang aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah sepupuku.

"Dari awal aku sudah tau kalau kau adalah sepupu kandungku. Maka dari itu aku bergabung dalam genk yang kau buat. Tapi setelah aku tau genk itu di bentuk untuk menindas orang-orang culun di dalam sekolah maupun di luar sekolah, aku muak sekali denganmu dan membuat dirimu menjadi hina menurutku" aku terdiam. Tapi, aku bingung mengapa setiap acara keluarga ia dan keluarganya tidak pernah datang?

"Kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, Kris. Karena sejak kecil, Papanya Chanyeol menetap di Kanada bersama Nenek dari ibu mu" jelas nenekku yang mungkin tau isi hatiku*?*.

**KRIET**

"Maaf, apakah ada keluarga Changmin-ssi? Kalau ada, ikutlah ke ruangan saya sekarang" tiba-tiba Dokter Kang keluar dari ruang operasi*ngasal*.

"Aku akan ke ruangan Dokter Kang. Apakah ada yang ingin menemaniku?" tanya Tao kepada kami semua.

"Denganku saja Tao" aku segera menyahutkan pertanyaan Tao dan membuat wajah Tao merasa tidak suka. Huhh..

"Ayo, denganku saja Tao. Baek, aku temani Tao dulu ne" seru Chanyeol. Tao mengangguk dan mereka segera berjalan menuju ruang Dokter Kang.

"Ckck, bilang saja Chanyeol ingin merebut Tao dariku"

"Chanyeol masih menyayangiku kalau kau tau!" ujar Bakhyun sinis. Aku hanya melirik sekilas.

"Kris! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Tao waktu itu?" tanya Nenekku.

"A-ku..-"

"Dia menindas Tao, ahjumma. Dan ingin membuat Tao keluar dari sekolah karena dulu Tao culun. Tapi sekarang dia menerima perjodohan Nenek Park. Cihh munafik sekali kau, Wu" kata Baekhyun. Dasar rusuh!

Kami pun terdiam. Nenek sesekali menatapku dengan tatapan deathgleare. Tidak ada suara di antara kami sampai akhirnya Tao dan Chanyeol kembali ke ruang tunggu. Aku melihat Tao menunduk sedih.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Changmin sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun ke ChanTao.

"Changmin sudah sadar. Dan sekarang kita lihat keadaan dia. Ayo masuk" jawab Chanyeol dan mengajak kami untuk masuk ke ruangan Changmin.

Terlihat Changmin sedang berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan kaki kiri di perban.

"Changmin ge, maafkan aku" kata Tao yang berlari menuju Changmin dan meminta maaf kepada Changmin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tao. Aku hanya membantumu, apa itu salah?" Changmin menyahuti permintaan maaf Tao dengan lemah.

"Aku berjanji gege, akan mengurusi sunbae sampai sembuh. Ya?" apa? Tao ingin mengurusi Changmin sampai sembuh? Bagaimana kalau Changmin menyukai Tao? Ini tidak bisa di biarkan.

"Tidak usah, Tao. Kan masih ada Papaku. Papaku ada kan?"

**Kris POV off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Tidak usah, Tao. Kan masih ada Papaku. Papaku datang kan?" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum miris. Sangat miris sekali kehidupan Changmin, tidak ada keluarganya yang datang dan melihat kondisi Changmin.

"Papamu tidak bisa datang, Min. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Tapi dia berpesan untuk mu agar kau cepat sembuh. Dan kau bisa anggap kami keluarga" ujar Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Changmin tanda menyemangati.

"Terimakasih semua"

"Nak Changmin, maafkan Kris. Seharusnya Kris yang kecelakaan. Bukan nak Changmin" ucap Nenek Park dan Kris hanya menatap neneknya dengan ekspresi -_-.

"Tidak apa-apa nenek Park. Jangan salah kan Kris. Bukankah ini memang takdirku kecelakaan? Semua yang aku lakukan adalah takdir dari tuhan"

"Tapi sunbae mau kan di urusi Tao sampai sembuh? Ayolah ge, gegekan ganteng bagaikan pangeran Ken dan aku Princessnya. Ya sunbae? Bbuing-bbuing"

"Baiklah, kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu" kata Changmin yang mendapatkan pelukan dari Tao. Changmin membulatkan matanya. Jatungnya berdegup kencang. 'Ada apa dengan jantungku?' batin Changmin.

"Lalu, kalo Changmin adalah pangeran Ken. Aku apa?" tanya Kris yang iri oleh temannya. Tao memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Gege tau cerita Beauty and The Beast? Nah yang jadi The Beastnya adalah gege. Ihh, Tao takut" jawab Tao sambil berlari bersembunyi di punggung Chanyeol. Dan semua yang ada ruangan itu langsung tertawa kecuali Kris.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sudah seminggu, Tao mengurusi Changmin. Dan sudah seminggu pula Changmin tinggal di rumah Tao. Keadaan Changmin mulai membaik. Tapi dia masih memakai kursi roda atau tongkat. Heum, apakah saya belum memberi tau apa yang dialami Changmin? Tulang kaki kiri Changmin patah.

Sekarang ChangTao sedang di kantin bersama Baekhyun,Chanyeol dan Kris. Tao sedang nyuapin Changmin yang dengan senang hati diterima olehnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menyedot susu pisang bersama-sama, Kris? Dia sedang berusaha mematahkan sumpit besi. Sudah seminggu dia harus menahan sakit hatinya*?* karena ChangTao selalu berbuat mesra di depannya. Dia ingin menjauhkan Changmin dari Tao. Kris bangun dari duduknya bermaksud untuk ke atap sekolah.

"Kris, mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak di sahuti oleh Kris.

"Kenapa dia? Mukanya berbeda sekali"tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tau.

"Oh ya, seminggu lagi kelas XII akan melakukan Ujian kelulusan, kau mau kuliah dimana, Min?"tanya Chanyeol kepada Changmin yang sedang mengunyah makanannya.

"Akhu thidhak thahu (aku tidak tau)"

"Telan dulu makanannya, gege!"

"Hehe, maaf Tao manis" ucap Changmin sambil terkikik dan pipi tembam Tao menjadi merah merona. Pasangan ChanBaek pun hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

**SKIP!**

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang duduk di atas kursi rodanya sedang memandang televisi dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang sedang ia fikirkan sekarang. Seorang lelaki manis datang dari arah dapur membawa sebuah mug berwarna merah.

"Gege, belum tidur?" tanya Tao-lelaki manis tersebut-. Changmin menoleh ke arah Tao dan tersenyum manis.

"Belum Tao. Tao sendiri belum tidur?" jawab plus tanya Changmin pada Tao. Changmin mencubit pipi Tao karena Tao mengucek matanya imut.

"Belum, aku ingin menemani ChangChang gege saja. Ini, Tao buatkan coklat hangat untuk gege. Cobain deh ge, enak atau tidak? Tapi kalau tidak enak, gege bisa membuangnya"

Changmin mengambil mug tersebut dan meneguk coklat hangat buatan Tao. Tao hanya berdoa dalam hati agar Changmin menyukai coklat hangat buatannya.

"Hmm"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasanya... Pahit!" perkataan Changmin membuat bola mata Tao membulat.

"Coba sini aku coba"

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Iya, Chang-chang gege"

"Kau tidak menyesal?"pertanyaan dari Changmin membuat Tao bingung.

"Menyesal? Apa yang harus aku sesali? Aku hanya ingin mencoba coklat hangat buatanku dan ingin membuktikan apa yang di katakan gege. Kan tau sendiri gege sangat evil"

Changmin menyeringai mendengar kata 'evil' yang di sebut Tao untuk dirinya. Ia meneguk coklat hangatnya.

"Yak gege! Jangan di habi- hmmmpp ammpp" perkataan Tao terpotong dengan bibir lebar Changmin. Changmin menekan tengkuk Tao untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mata Tao membulat, ia sangat kaget. Changmin menggigit bibir merah Tao dan menyalurkan air coklat yang ada di mulutnya ke mulut Tao. Tao meneguk coklat itu dan mendorong dada bidang Changmin.

"Apa yang gege lakukan? Gege ingin aku mati kehilangan oksigen? Nanti siapa yang mau mengurusi gege? " tanya Tao dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Tadikan kau ingin mencoba coklat buatanmu. Tapi kalau meminum dengan cara seperti tadi rasanya manis sekali atau karena bibirmu yang manis?" kata Changmin sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang basah. Dan Tao hanya menunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Gege!"

"..."

"..."

"Tao, aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu"

"Katakan saja ge?"

"Eum begini, aku sudah diurusi olehmu selama seminggu. Setiap aku di dekatmu, jantungku berdegup kencang dan tingkahmu selalu membuatku tersenyum" Changmin memegang tangan lembut Tao dan mengecupnya.

"Tao, aku menyukaimu. Would you be mine?" deg! 'Tidak mungkin. Pasti aku mimpikan?" batin Tao.

"Gege.."

"Aku tau, kau menyukai Kris. Tapi bisakah kau belajar mencintaiku dan melupakan Kris?" Tao bingung harus menjawab apa. Jujur saja, ia juga menyukai Changmin tapi hanya sebatas kakak saja.

'Apa aku menerima Changmin gege agar aku bisa melupakan Kris gege? Tapi kalau setiap hari terus-terusan bertemu Kris gege bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Dan bagaimana perjodohannya?' batin Tao yang terus mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Tao bingung.

"Tao. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Eum, aku baik-baik saja ge. A-aku akan melakukannya ge"

"Melakukan apa Tao?" tanya Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku akan belajar mencintai gege dan melupakan Kris gege."

"Benarkah? Ahh, terimakasih Taotao" ucap Changmin dengan bahagia.

"Iya gege" kata Tao dengan tersenyum tipis. 'Chang gege, maafkan aku yang menjadikan kau pelampiasanku'.

**-TBC-**

**Tolong jangan timpukin saya dulu, saya mau ceramah*?* sebentar.**

**1) Yang teriak ke Tao itu bukan Kris, tapi yang teriak itu saya (Changmin) *timpukin***

**2) Saya taro ChangTao disini cuma buat Kris sakit hati di chapter depan.**

**3) Changmin cuma pelampiasan Tao aja oke?**

**4) Ini masih TBC belum end, jadi masih ada peluang KrisTao jadian *emang tujuannya ngebuat KT happy end* -_-**

**5) Berhubung saya mau hiatus karena mau karena udh kelas 9 sibuk sama tugas, apakah ada yang berminat menyalurkan ide buat chapter depan? Ato yang mau bikin buat chapter depan? Saya bingung chapter depan ceritanya gmna, blum ada yg terlitas di otak saya *?*. Kalo ada, PM saya aje ato enggak PM difb saya.**

**6) Thank's buat yang ngereview. Saya enggak bisa bales atu-atu. Dan makasih buat yang udah baca tapi enggak suka fic ini. Kalo bisa sie anda pergi aja dari fic saya dan tongkrongin fic OTP anda wkwk**

**7) Sekian . . .**

**Changmin KW**


End file.
